Las Horas Tienen Que Seguir
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha] Es un circulo vicioso que no deseamos compartir, uno que tampoco queremos destruir.Un extraño juego que tal vez sea de amor. Donde las horas tienen que seguir. [Yaoi]


**Las Horas Tienen Que Seguir **

_**Por**: YukaKyo _

**Beta:** (Sin) perdón por los errores xD

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **Inuyasha** no es mío... **Naraku** sie! xD 

**Advertencia** (favor leer): One-shot. Fic de **InuyashaxSesshoumaru**. Yaoi, con algunas partes medio limes... un poquito nada mas... creo o.o

* * *

**Capitulo Único **

.-Quisiera volver... - Susurro apenas quedo, esforzándome por recomponerme de lo que acabamos de hacer.

Mi pecho sube y baja violentamente, son mis pulmones que buscan atrapar la mayor cantidad de aire entre los mismos, oxigenando mi cuerpo. Intentando poner alerta una vez mas mis oxidados sentidos, esos mismos que se nublaron con todas las emociones y sentimientos que tu piel en mi provoca.

Sonríes sarcástico, molestándome con tu mirada burlona. Niegas levemente, escucho tus mordaces palabras, las cuales con un dejo de desprecio me recuerdan que otra vez, dentro de tu cuerpo, no la soportaría. Gruño molesto, aun me perturba tu aroma y el calor de tu ser. A pesar de que estas un poco alejado de mí.

Aun así, y después de lo que dices, tus acciones son demasiado contrarias. Regresas una vez mas a mí, arrastrándote por el suelo, tus largos cabellos celestes son empujados por tus movimientos, enredándose en el verde pasto. Pero dejo de verlos, para mirarte a ti, a esos labios que reclaman los míos. Esos mismos que ansiaba probar.

Pero esta vez... tampoco te dejare Sesshoumaru...

Termino echándote contra el suelo, tus cabellos caen, esparcidos en el mismo, haciéndote lucir, si es posible, más deseable de lo que eres. Mis manos no tardan en recorrer la desnudez de tu pálida y fría piel. Marcándola, trazándola, reclamándola como... mía...

Sí... seria mía... una vez más... como siempre...

Quiero sentirte, que me sientas, vivir una y otra vez esta unión prohibida. No solo por ser hombres, sino por ser hermanos. Escuchó tus gemidos y las leves protestas, cuando entro en ti con violencia. No puedo evitarlo. Pero lo necesitaba así. El sentirte estremecerte con cada una de mis embestidas. Tus largas uñas arañando la piel de mi espalda. Tus afilados colmillos enterrándose en mi cuello. Derramándome en tu ser.

Mi detestado Némesis...

El sanguinario youkai que más odio...

Y al mismo tiempo...

El único que realmente echaría de menos si lo llego a perder...

Te levantas al fin, componiendo tus ropas en silencio, hago lo mismo, aunque torpemente, no tengo fuerzas y solamente quisiera dormir. Pero como tu, debo volver. A esperar al lado de mi grupo, que las horas pasen. Como los días pasados.

Escucho las suaves voces de ellos, llamándome en cuando me ven regresar. Gruño, me enfado, rió burlonamente y nuevamente me mandan al suelo, gruño otra vez y al final dejan de molestarme, por ahora. La misma rutina de siempre.

Después de todo las horas tienen que seguir...

Nadie sabe de lo nuestro. Nadie tampoco lo sospecharía siquiera, nuestras palabras y miradas, solo reflejan odio, rencor y apatía. Dejando en claro que entre nosotros nunca una pizca de cariño podría llegar a darse. Te veo pasar, jugamos una vez mas aquel juego tan conocido por ambos.

Aquel que nos obliga a fingir, a no vernos como lo hacemos cuando ellos no están, sin que nadie llegue a sospechar, sin que nadie sepa del terrible pecado al que sucumbimos, ese mismo que nos mantiene presos lejos de aquí. Me perteneces y te pertenezco.

Una relación enfermiza, entre hermanos, que va mas allá de las palabras, enredándonos en las cadenas de la lujuria. De la libido más inmoral, indecente y escandaloso que pueda darse. Unidos ambos. Condenados por el pecado de...

Amar... tal vez...

Aunque nos amamos de esta manera... solo y sin ti...

Unidos a escondidas...

En un circulo vicioso que no deseamos compartir... en uno que tampoco queremos destruir...

Un extraño juego que tal vez sea de amor...

Aunque no importa lo que sea...

Miro de reojo como una vez mas te alejas, tus pupilas doradas reflejan tristeza y melancolia, la misma que se refleja en los mios. Pero asi es como tiene que ser...

Lejos y a la vez cerca...

Lo aceptas, lo acepto, aunque no lo deseemos asi...

Regresando a nuestras vidas...

Donde las horas por amargas que sean, tienen que seguir...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Owari


End file.
